Life with You
by endless-sky93
Summary: "My heart was yours in all completeness and every breath was yours to be." - J.W. Goethe (from "Welcome and Departure") My Klaroline drabbles posted from tumblr. Hope you enjoy!
1. Where Lovers roam

**Hi guys :) So after a long time I finally got back to my account here and thought why not post my tumblr drabbles over here as well and here I am ^^ I was listening to a few songs from diggital daggers while writing this and of course the glorious Klarosex scene in 5x11 inspired me as well (who wouldn't be inspired really) So yeah I hope you all enjoy my mini-drabbles. As always sorry for any mistakes. **

**Much love to you all :)  
**

* * *

Night had fallen over the woods, bathing them in bright moonlight. The light shone through the rows of thin trees and fell on the two lovers on the forest floor, naked and completely enveloped in each other, not aware of the darkness around them. The moonlight shone on Caroline's porcelain like skin which seemed to sparkle while Klaus put deep kisses on every inch he could reach. The only sound that could be heard were Carolines occasional whimpers every time Klaus found a sensitive spot and his content growls in response to those whimpers.

They had been in the woods for hours now but neither of them cared. They just couldn't stop touching each other, indulging in each other. Their lust for each other had been suppressed for far too long.

Klaus was addicted to the feeling of her smooth skin against his rough hands, under his lips but from all the places of Caroline's body he liked to kiss, her lips were his favorite. He could simply drown in her sweet taste. He yearned for her kiss and apparently she felt the same: Her hands, which caressed the hair at the nape of his neck, suddenly pulled him up to her impatiently to connect their lips. He gladly opened his mouth for her and let her have what she craved. Her tiny tongue drove in and caressed his.

They kissed for minutes before he broke the kiss to devote himself to her breasts, which rubbed against his bare chest, eliciting delicious shudders from him. She sighed delightfully when he took one of her hard nipples into his mouth and sucked sensuously on it while his hand massaged her other breast. Her hands glided along his sides and rested on his lower back, caressing the skin there. She enjoyed his ministrations on her breasts but she needed more of him. It was barely 20 minutes ago that they had come undone in each other's arms for the tenth time that day (She guessed it was the tenth time since she stopped counting).

"Klaus…" she breathed and tugged his hips towards hers, making her intentions clear.

He raised his head from her chest and looked her in the eyes.

"Everything you want Caroline." He said before consuming her lips again in a deep kiss.

Suddenly he pushed into her and she moaned into the kiss, the feeling so overwhelming like this was their first time. Then he pulled almost out of her before driving right back in, setting her on fire and killing himself at the same time. Being with Caroline was like being burned alive – a feeling he became used to by now- but to feel her like this was a whole new level of sweet torture.

He rested his forehead against hers, breathing in while she breathed out, their breaths mingling together while he continued his slow thrusts. He wanted to prolong this moment with her, he wanted to give her all the pleasure she deserved.

But soon the fire became too much for both of them and his thrusts became quicker.

He swallowed her little moans with his kiss, never separating their lips for long as their need for each other rose to unknown levels.

She began to shake uncontrollably in his arms and he knew that his orgasm wasn't far off either. And then she was crying out and the sound was one of the sexiest things Klaus had ever heard. He watched in awe as her face contorted in pure pleasure and suddenly she opened her beautiful eyes and her blue orbs connected with his and then he fell over that edge with no turning back. And while immense waves of pleasure pulsed through him her hands never stopped caressing his face, her eyes never leaving his.

A while later they still lay on the leaf covered ground. Klaus' head rested on her stomach and Caroline stroked her fingers through his hair. Both were staring at the starry night sky which was visible through the tree tops.

And through their blissful silence Klaus heard six words which made his undead heart flutter in his chest:

"I don't want you to leave."

"Come with me."

And she did.


	2. A rainy Day

**A rainy day on their vacation had Caroline in a bad mood. Can Klaus make her feel better?**

**Warning: Major fluff coming your way ;)**

* * *

Caroline hated rain.

She hated the wetness. She hated that it soaked everything outside, turning the ground slippery and muddy. But what she hated most was that those rain clouds concealed her much loved sun, making it impossible to lie on the beach to bask in its warmth. And as she watched the rain pour down from her spot near the open balcony door she cursed it. How dare this pesky weather ruin her perfect trip to Greece with Klaus.

Klaus heard her mutter indistinct curses while he painted to her left and smiled inwardly. He loved when she was angry over something - especially when it was something so trivial. There was that undeniable fire in her, this side of her that was so passionate. He loved every facet of Caroline but this side had a special place in his undead heart.

Of course, he didn't delight in her discomfort. He would move heaven and hell to ensure that Caroline was happy. Thankfully he could tell the difference between trivial annoying things like the fact that the rain prevented them from doing anything outside and things that could truly upset his love.

"I'm so bored." She sighed and flopped down on the bed in the middle of the room, her arm covering her eyes.

"This stupid rain is ruining everything." He heard her mutter.

He turned towards her and smiled. "Now now love don't be grumpy."

She huffed in response.

"What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Just…occupy me." she groaned.

"And how do I do that?" He enunciated the last "t" as he put his paintbrush down and wiped of his hands.

"I don't know…be creative."

"Mhm I'm sure we find something we can do." He said suggestively and climbed on the bed to lie beside her.

Suddenly she felt one of his warm hands gliding over the exposed skin of her stomach. She wore a short airy blouse since it was always hot in Greece - despite the rain. She felt his lips on her neck and began to relax slightly, her arm falling to her side, her eyes remaining closed. His hand moved over her side, his fingers lightly flexing and he felt her tense and gasp under her breath, as if trying to suppress a laugh. He repeated the move and this time she huffed and he saw her lips twisting into a smile, turning his own into a wide grin.

"Could it be Caroline that you are ticklish?"

"N-o." She managed to say despite her supressed giggle.

"Are you sure?"

His fingers glided along her side with a little more pressure before he moved to hover above her.

She opened her eyes and found him staring back at her, an amused smile on his face and mischief glinting in his eyes.

He began tickling her sides again and she could no longer suppress a loud laugh. Now she was squirming underneath him, laughing heartily while he kept tickling her. Her laughter was like the sweetest melody to him. It was a sound he could listen to for hours.

"Nik stop!" She giggled and attempted to wiggle out of his grasp.

"And if I don't?" He asked mischievously while he continued to tickle her. She tried to pull his hands away but to no avail. He was still stronger than her.

"I give up…I give up." She finally admitted between laughs and gasps. "You win."

He stopped and gazed down at her. She lay beneath him with flushed cheeks and tears of joy brimming in her blue eyes and he couldn't help but to admire her.

What he didn't see coming was Caroline taking advantage of his distracted state by flipping them over with her now on top. She pinned his hands above his head and leaned down, nearly passing the space between their lips. She was still out of breath and his pouty lips coming in contact with hers as he leaned forward did nothing to ease that fact.

The kiss was sweet but both of them could feel the underlying passion fuelled by their tickle fight. As they continued their kissing one of Caroline's hands released his wrist and wandered over his body. She felt him flinch as she pinched the bare area under his shirt just where he had tickled her a few moments ago. Could it be?

She lightly teased his skin again and this time she could feel him squirm a little, could feel the smile on his lips. Caroline broke the kiss, both hands now on his sides and a huge smirk on her face - one that could rival his own.

"Mhmm now I'm wondering if perhaps the almighty Mr. Mikaelson is also ticklish?"

She pinched his sides again and he let out a gasp, the grin never leaving his face.

"I'm not." he said, attempting to sound serious but failing miserably.

"Are you sure?" she asked, throwing his question back at him.

He barely managed to nod before she went to tickle him fervently, eliciting loud laughs from him. Now he was the one squirming underneath her, completely at her mercy - or so she thought. In an attempt to fight back he began to tickle her again and she let go of him, laughing. He flipped them over so that he was on top again.

Just as he was about to tickle her again she stopped him. "Wait, wait not again." She giggled.

"We're even okay?"

Klaus looked down at her and suddenly realized there was so much more meaning behind her words.

They truly were even - in every way.

He wasn't quite sure whether she realized that or not.

"Yes we are sweetheart." He finally said and she relaxed, smiling at him sweetly.

He kissed her then, both getting lost in the exquisite feeling of their lips gently moving against each other.

As they parted the kiss he smiled against her lips.

"Sounds like the rain stopped."

"What?" She mumbled, still focused on his lush lips.

"Listen closely…I don't hear raindrops anymore."

She probed herself up on her elbows and looked up.

"You're right…Awesome!" She beamed. "Now we can go to the beach. I'll just go get my things."

She was about to stand up but a pair of strong arms pinned her down again and she squealed in surprise.

"Not so fast my love. As much as I love you in a bikini, I intend to finish…" He began to place butterfly kisses down her delicate neck. "What we just begun…"

"…Unless you want me to tickle you again." He paused in his kisses and looked down at her.

She giggled in response and brought her hands around his neck, pulling his lips towards hers.

"I think I go with option number one then."


	3. Mornings

There were mornings where they would sleep in late.

They would talk for hours, telling each other stories from their lives. After a 1000 year long lifetime he had many stories to tell but as capturing and thrilling she found these stories, she didn't believe that she could tell him something half as interesting.

But he was captured by everything she said, soaking up every little word and committing it to memory.

Occasionally the talking would stop and would be replaced by surprised gasps, lustful sighs and heated moans.

On those days they would stay in and just enjoy being with the other.

There were other mornings when he had to get up early. After all the French Quarter doesn't rule all by itself. He didn't like these mornings. They were his least favourite ones. It was hard to leave the comfortable king-sized bed with his beautiful queen still in it, her warm soft body so inviting, so tempting. She didn't like these mornings either. She loved it when she woke up on his defined, hard chest while he caressed her hair tenderly and gave her one of those heart-warming smiles.

She would always feel alone when he wasn't there in the morning. The bed seemed too big without him by her side. She would be cold even though vampires normally weren't affected by temperature.

There were far better mornings for both of them. Mornings where sun rays would dip their bedroom in warm golden light. Mornings where they woke up in each other's arms. Mornings where they would exchange tender kisses that spoke of love and devotion. Mornings where they would get lost in the pleasure of indulging in each other.

Mornings where their love for each other became clear for everyone to see. And mornings where it felt like they were the only ones in the world and only the other mattered.

Those mornings were the best.


	4. Sick

**A song inspired me a little bit here. It's a german song and it's so so beautiful and I immediately had Klaroline on my mind (like with every song but never mind :D) This is AU. Enjoy!**

**_"Even though your closeness was poison, I'd be with you till I die."_**** \- 'Das Beste'(the best), Silbermond**

* * *

She walked through the apartment careful not to trip over something in the darkness. It was past midnight and Caroline was just on her way back to the bedroom she shared with her boyfriend- her snorting boyfriend by the way.

She was a light sleeper and the fact that Klaus had caught a cold lately and snorted rather loudly in response didn't exactly help her sleep. With a sigh she flooped down on the mattress. Cuddling into the warm sheets she just watched Klaus sleep.

She could see him quite clearly because their bedroom was dipped in moon light. His handsome features were outlined and she couldn't help but to admire him. Even in his current state with his hair mused, his lips dry and a light sheen of sweat on his pale face he was beautiful.

He was truly beautiful. And she couldn't resist the urge to wipe away some of the curls on his forehead.

She flinched when he coughed loudly in his sleep and his face grimaced in discomfort. She hated that pained look on his face. When she knew that he was in pain, she felt like she was in pain too. Sometimes it was strange how she felt connected to him like she felt to no one else.

Suddenly his eyes opened and he looked up at her sleepily.

"Hello love." He rasped.

She could barely hear his voice. Her eyebrows knit together in worry and she touched his forehead to search for high temperature. She was relieved when she only felt cool skin.

"Looks like the fever went down." She observed and caressed his cheek lightly. His blue eyes looked up at her innocently.

"You look beautiful." He managed to say.

She smiled at him and moved closer to him.

"Love you should stay away from me. I don't want you to get sick too." He murmured with his raspy voice.

"I don't care." She whispered against his dry lips.

And then she kissed him - kissed him deeply, trying to distract him, trying to make him feel better.

* * *

A few days later it was Caroline who lay in their bed coughing and shivering. This time he held her, trying to give her warmth.

"Nik I'm so cold." She whimpered.

"I'm sorry love." He whispered into her hair.

"I never wanted for you to get sick as well. You should've stayed away indeed."

She coughed loudly in response.

"No."

He almost didn't hear her. Her next words were more firmly.

"I could never stay away from you. I would've stayed even if it killed me…because I love you." She whispered those last words.

A shudder went through her as he kissed the back of her neck lightly and squeezed her cold hands with his.

Just as she was about to doze off from exhaustion he spoke.

"I love you too Caroline, more than anything."

She smiled, feeling a sense of calmness despite her current state and she felt him hug her tighter.


	5. The Angels of Life and Death

**Yaay I've finally updated this story! I'm sorry that I neglected this account. Lately I didn't feel like writing anything. I've wrote this little drabble long ago but never felt like posting it (maybe because I'm still a bit uncomfortable with my English :/)**

**This drabble is posted on tumblr but I thought I post this here as well since not everyone has a tumblr and personally I prefer to read fanfics here rather than on tumblr (I think it's easier on the eyes ^^)**

**Anyway..I hope you enjoy this little drabble and if you are interested you can also read my one-shot 'Eternity with you' which I'll post here as well :)**

* * *

They were as different as two beings could be - aside from being angels they had nothing in common.

She was life, vibrating, bright as the sun and just as blinding.

He was death, his darkness contrasting any ray of light.

As angels they had to support the mortals. As an angel of life she had the task to deliver the divine spark, the spark which every human soul possessed. She guarded it and every new born human received it from her.

She delivered the divine spark and he took it. He roamed around dying humans, guiding them into the after-world and taking their spark of light from them in the process.

The two angels saw each other rarely. There were only few places where new life met death. Hospitals were common ground for both of them but even then when they happened to be in the same place, they could still easily avoid the other.

The only thing was: They couldn't get enough of each other.

In the short time when they didn't have to look after the living and the dying, they often found themselves tangled together, their lips touching frantically, unable to quench the desire they felt for each other.

"Niklaus." She would moan.

"Caroline." He would respond in a whisper against her neck.

What a good thing it was that humans couldn't see them. To see two winged angels kissing passionately in the middle of a very busy hospital corridor would be a sight to see. He was black as night, from his clothes to his strong wings. Only his hair was a dark shade of blonde. There was a gloomy aura around him. It almost seemed like he sucked the darkness around him in.

She on the other hand was glowing from the inside. Her blonde long hair flew over her shoulders and down her back elegantly and her wings were pure white. Her eyes had a bright piercing blue colour, like the sky where she descended from. His eyes were also blue but it was a dark colour, like the ocean in the light of nightfall. In their moments of passion though, their eyes were the same: Abyss black with pure lust sparkling in them.

There had been times when they were less fond of the other. They had spent a long time hating each other - as opposites often do. There hadn't been an encounter between the two angels without a heated fight. One time though their argument had turned into a heated kiss. Later neither of them could say who initiated it.

From that day onward they saw each other differently. They still argued but their hate for each other faded the more often they found themselves in a heated embrace. Finally they learned what a thin line it was between anger and passion, between despise and desire, between hate and love.

Their time together was always too soon over and they had to go back to their duties as angels, returning to living and dying humans.

They were humans once. Every angel was even death angels like him. But just like all other angels they couldn't remember anything about their human life.

If only they knew that once there had been two humans, two stubborn, strong headed humans who contrasted each other like day and night, who had fought often but who had loved each other with every fibre of their being. Who had lived their lives together and died in each other arms, old and wrinkled. These two humans were complete opposites, just like the angels they became. They had nothing in common - except their love for each other.


End file.
